Saved
by Deceived Deception
Summary: Sam finds Charlie lying on the ground on new years, after he attempted suicide. This story is about Charlie, Sam and their friends coping with this ordeal.
1. Lost and Found

Charlie was sad. He couldn't get it out of his head. Just thought made him want to scream out loud. Why didn't Sam see it! Craig wasn't good for her. Charlie knew this for sure now, because before Craig dragged Sam off to a bedroom he gave Charlie his pocket knife say that he didn't want to scare Sam with it. So when Sam followed Craig into the room Charlie left the party for a walk. Despite the snow and the cold Charlie kept walking. He kept walking for what felt like hours even though he was sure at had only been a few minutes. He finally stopped when he reached a clearing in the woods behind Sam and Patrick's house. Charlie Just stood there willing himself to stop thinking about what Sam was doing with Craig. He couldn't though, he just couldn't. Eventually he found himself stood there with Craig's pocket knife out and he thought, "Would it really matter" and he concluded that it wouldn't.

Sam wanted to be out in the party for the countdown for New Year, out there with Charlie and Patrick, and Alice and Mary Elizabeth. However Craig just wanted her. So she let him play with her for a bit before saying she wasn't up to it at the moment. Craig became aggressive when Sam said no. Sam watched a he reached into his pocket. However Craig remembered that he didn't have his knife, so he let Sam leave.

Sam practically ran out of the room with a mixture of fear and excitement inside her. She desperately wanted to find her friends. She saw Mary Elizabeth and Alice sat on the sofa chatting and giggling.

"Hey! Where's Charlie and Patrick?" she asked.

"Patrick's getting a drink" Mary Elizabeth replied, "and Charlie..."

"Charlie went for walk". Finished Alice.

"What now?" exclaimed Sam. "Its five minutes till New Year and it freezing outside!"

"Well he said he needed some air", Alice explained.

Sam groaned as she went to find Patrick.

Patrick was just pouring himself a punch when Sam came over and dragged him away. "Come on!" she said, "We need to go and find Charlie!"

"Why? Where is he?" Patrick asked.

"He went for a walk", answered Sam.

"So?" said Patrick.

"So...we need to go and find so we can celebrate New Year together" Sam exasperated.

Patrick grabbed his and Sam's coat and they rushed out the door.

"You check the street and I'll check the back" instructed Sam. Patrick wandered off to see if Charlie was out in the street whilst Sam walked round the side of the house. Just a she turned the corner however she heard a dull thud as if something had just hid the ground. The sound came from behind the trees.

Sam cautiously tiptoed around the tree and saw Charlie.

"Patrick!" she screamed, "Patrick quick!"

She heard Patrick hurrying back up the drive whilst she turned back to Charlie. He was deathly still. Just lying in the snow as a small pool of blood began to congregate around his left hand and a knife lay in his right.


	2. Help

Patrick arrived. "Sam! Sam what's wro..." but his sentenced trailed off when he saw Charlie. He whipped of his scarf and held it around Charlie's wrist.

"Sam you need to go and call an ambulance", Patrick instructed calmly. Sam wouldn't move however. Or more likely, she couldn't move. She was in shock. Patrick got up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sam! Sam you need to listen to me, okay? Charlie needs our help right now, so I need you to hold my scarf around Charlie's wrist, tightly. I am going to go call an ambulance I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you do that Sam?".

Sam just nodded meekly. She had tears streaming down her face. She knelt beside Charlie and held the scarf. Whispering to Charlie the whole time. Patrick ran back to the house and grabbed the phone.

Sam was alone now and she couldn't stop thinking. This was her fault she just knew it. Deep down she knew that this was because of her. That's when she noticed the knife, she recognised it. It was Craig's! Her brain then went into overdrive. It _was_ her fault because if she hadn't dated Craig then Charlie wouldn't have the knife. Craig seemed so nice though she thought he was the one. But then she remembered Craig reaching into his pocket. The knife! Craig had been reaching for his knife when she had refused him what he wanted.

Patrick came running back. "Sam, just hold on now the ambulance is coming" he said. Sam was still scared for Charlie but she was now also scared of Craig.


	3. Sam

_**Hi! Sorry this one is short but i am spending the next week writing a longer chapter. Also, i will probably only be able to update at weekends as i am bogged down with school most of the week. **_

Charlie has now been in the hospital for two days, and still not come round. Sam has been by his side the whole time, because they're on vacation. Craig came to see her whilst she was there, she nearly got kicked out of the hospital for her reaction. Craig walked in with a smile on his face, which disappeared pretty quickly. The minute Sam saw him she lunged at him and started screaming and shouting, about how he had intended to threaten her with the knife, and how he had given Charlie the knife. It took her five minutes until she finally calmed down enough to actually break up with him.

But it wasn't until Patrick arrived ten minutes later that it hit Sam. She had just broken up with the man who she'd thought would be the one. Her insides burnt with pain she felt. A week ago if he'd asked her to marry him she probably would've said yes! But now he was gone. Out of her life. Leaving her with a dying best friend. "Yes" she told herself, Charlie was dying. The doctors didn't say anything but she knew. It killed her to say it but every time she touched him she could feel his life slipping away. Away from her.

What if he died? What would she do? Join him? She didn't know. It was only now that she was beginning to really admit her feelings for him. She had to tear her heart from her chest just to accept that it had taken something like this for her to realise it.

Suddenly something happened that made her want to scream out loud, she darted across the room.

* * *

**_Please write a review i have only had one so far. See you for the next chapter! _**


	4. Recovery

_**Hey guys. Sorry its a bit late. I have so much to at the moment. Hope you like this chapter. **_

* * *

Charlie's hand had moved! She was sure of it. She grabbed his hand and stared intently at his face. Two minutes went by and Sam was starting to think that she had imagined it. Her heart had skipped a beat with a glimmer of hope, but now she couldn't be sure that he had moved. Just as Sam was turning away from Charlie to go and sit back down, one of his eye lids fluttered. She had definitely seen it this time!

"Charlie!" she whispered, "Charlie can you hear me?"

Charlie groaned quietly, "Sammmm?"

"Charlie!" Sam whispered urgently.

"Sam!" Charlie said, coming to his senses now.

"Charlie" sighed a relieved Sam, "Your back."

"Where've I been?" Replied a dazed Charlie.

"Away" Said Sam simply.

Sam thought she should probably go and get a doctor but she didn't want to leave Charlie, so she figured that she'd just shout. However as she called for a doctor Charlie face changed from one of confusion to one of pain.

"Charlie! What's wrong?"

"Why are you shouting?"

"Oh Charlie" Sam said whilst smiling.

They then stared at each other, not saying anything, just staring.

The Doctor then interrupt them, when he saw Charlie he made Sam leave the room and called in two more doctors. They kept Sam away for hours whilst they preformed numerous tests on Charlie, in which time Charlie parents had arrived and were waiting outside with Sam. Charlie's mum was looking very flustered and wouldn't stop pacing, whilst Charlie's dad just sat staring at his wife looking very anxious. Candace, Charlie's sister, arrived and was very excited. She bounced around the waiting room before being told to sit down by her father.

When the doctors finally said they could go back in Sam just wanted to run in and hurl herself at Charlie. But as she got up from her seat Candace rushed past her. Sam then looked up Charlie mum was already at the door and his dad was close behind. It was only then that she remembered; she wasn't part of Charlie's family, heck she wasn't even his girlfriend. So Sam just stood there staring at Charlie's door. Why _was_ she here? Did she really love Charlie? She had never been round his house. She had never properly met his family. She had never even thought of him as her boyfriend.

But now Sam did think. She knew he loved her, and she knew her parents would approve of him, not that that had stopped her dating guys before but... But this was Charlie. Sweet, innocent, timid at times, Charlie. This was Charlie who really, really, needed her now. As if to prove that exact point, Charlie's dad stuck his head round the door and said.

"Sam are you coming? Charlie's waiting".

Sam just nodded, with a teary smile. Charlie's dad gave an understanding nod back.

As Sam walked towards the door, she thought about the way Charlie's dad had nodded at her. It was as if he knew everything that she had just been chasing round her head, and it was also the looks he gave her as he nodded. It was a look with love in his eyes. By the time Sam reached the door she was positively beaming, and she turned into the room her beam was met by an even bigger one from Charlie.

The next two hours were spent laughing and hugging. Sam sat one side of Charlie with her head resting slightly on his shoulder, whilst Charlie's mum held his other hand. Sam learnt that Charlie's dad was called Chris and his mum was called Emma. Sam really felt part of the family. She knew for certain then that Charlie was 'the one' for her. Not Craig or anybody else, just Charlie. So when the doctors came in and said that they had to leave for the night, Sam stayed behind. Charlie's mum had tried to stay as well, but she was persuaded away by Chris, who also gave Sam a knowing look.

"Charlie?" Sam said quietly, once Charlie's parents had left. "Can I ask you something?"

"'Course Sam, anything.", Charlie said whilst gazing into Sam's brown eyes and his heart beating out of his chest.

"Ummm... well... I'll understand if you don't want to but... Um... Do you...Do you maybe wanna um..." But suddenly they were interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Come on Missy he needs his rest. You can see each other tomorrow"

"But cant it just..." Sam pleaded.

"No buts, out come on!" the doctor said sternly.

Sam walked dejectedly out the door. "See you tomorrow Charlie" she said whilst looking back.

"Bye!" he called back, his voice sounding as if he was feeling the same as her.

Sam walked out of the hospital feeling stupid. Why did she stutter and hesitate? Why didn't she just come out and say it? Now she couldn't ask Charlie until tomorrow, and he was being let out tomorrow so all his family were going to be around him.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" she screamed in frustration as she got in the car to drive home.

Meanwhile, the doctor had left Charlie's room and he was alone. Alone and left to ponder on what Sam was going to ask. He was so sure she was going to ask him out. He'd love that he really would. But there was a nagging thought that lingered in the back of his head as he fell asleep. Was he really good enough for Sam?

* * *

**_Sorry for any mistakes i edited this quite late. Also I apologise any inaccuracies in the story i did look to see about names, eye colour, etc and made up the ones i couldn't find. hope you liked it Please review! _**


End file.
